


You Chose Wrong, Now Listen To The Tale Of A Wounded Crow And A Triumphant Phoenix

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint gets a redemption arc, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Sam gets a redemption arc, Scott gets a redemption arc, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: When tasked with choosing who to save, Captain America chose wrong. He left Iron Man, a now broken man, to die alone in a bunker in Siberia, a shield lain at his feet. When Loki appears, Iron Man is more than willing to let the man kill him. Instead, the Frost Giant has an offer. Give him back his life as Tony Stark if he helps him prepare Midgard and Jotunheim for the coming of Thanos. Will the Man of Iron accept?





	You Chose Wrong, Now Listen To The Tale Of A Wounded Crow And A Triumphant Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has been rewritten.

To be written soon


End file.
